1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a communication apparatus that communicates with an external apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the spread of wireless communication, it is now possible to transmit an image file by mounting a wireless communication function even on a portable terminal, such as a digital camera (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-152689). For example, when performing data communication using a wireless local area network (LAN), a method may be employed in which first a user joins a wireless LAN network, and then communication with an external apparatus on the network is established. However, after a connection based on a wireless layer and communication with an external apparatus have been established, if it is determined that the transmission and reception of data with the external apparatus cannot be performed properly, the connection processing performed up to that point is wasted. For example, when restarting the transmission of data that had been temporarily stopped, although communication needs to be performed with a specific counterparty, whether that counterparty is within the network is not known until the network is connected to.